I Do Need You
by My Daze
Summary: {Severitus} Harry, now 28 comes back to Hogwarts to teach. Its been eleven years since he's seen his friends, but are they really what his troubled mind needs? Or can his father mend him, like he shouldve done years ago? (Twisty)( HD)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Please excuses my errors, there will be some. . . Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
Harold James Potter,  
  
You are cordially invited to Hogwarts School of Wizardry for the position of one Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please attend an informational meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore on the 1st of July if you choose to accept the position. Bring all of your belongings and a rough draft of a class syllabus. Thank You  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry could not believe what he was seeing, an invitation to become the new DADA professor? He didn't know what to think, it has after all been eleven years, did they really want him back after all these years? Although leaving to go 'soul searching' was unfair to all his friends and family going back would bring back unpleasant memories, ones he didn't need. Perhaps it has been far too long though, Harry did missed them deeply, even Draco the bouncing ferret.  
  
Giving a chuckle under his breath, the longhaired and green-eyed man gave the brown post owl a bit of bread before sending him off without a reply. Harry needed to think more about it before deciding indefinitely. Once the owl was out of sight the twenty eight year old man gave a deep sigh and mounted his horse, a black stallion named Nacht.  
  
[Where to now Smaragd?] Harry heard the stallions' deep voice clearly in his mind.  
  
[Wherever Nacht, I just need to think for awhile,] understanding, the horse galloped swiftly through the forest, to a place where his friend could think clearly and ease his mind.  
  
Harry could feel the air rush past him as he and his companion rode together; it brought him to think of how grateful he was to have found Nacht, his only friend though these eleven hard years.  
  
You see Harry had decided to leave his friends and family behind to seek reasons and answers unknown. The Dursley's at the time were his only means of protection from the remaining Death Eaters after Voldemort was destroyed. So once again Harry was in the abusive environment he was raised in. Dudley and Vernon's constant beatings and voracious comments become almost second nature. Eventually he was forgotten about and left in the cupboard to survive on whatever his aunt could sneak to him. When the last of the death eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban, Harry ran away from the Dursley's the same night he got the letter from Dumbledore, while sending one of his own. In the letter he had stated that until he could live he had to see and experience the rest of the world with his own eyes. It also stated that he would return one day and that 'rescuers' were not to be tolerated.  
  
Eventually his travels lead him to Baden-Baden Germany, where the gateway to the Black Forest was. This was where Harry would eventually come to call his second home. Deep in the forest was far enough away from humans that Harry could enjoy the presence of the many magical creatures that lived there, unknowingly to many.  
  
Nacht was a dweller of the forest and was the one to find Harry when he was severely depressed and malnourished. The stubborn stallion refused to give up on the boy and eventually, albeit slowly, Harry wanted to live again. The time they had spent together had created a magical bond between the two, and soon they could communicate telepathically. The first thing Nacht had told him was that his eyes looked like emeralds, and from then on called Harry Smaragd with meant emerald in German.  
  
Nacht was also enormously protective of his friend, he thought of him as a second son, which was something Harry was grateful for. Since the death of Sirius the horse was the only thing he considered true family. Nacht was also grateful for Harry since he as well had been alone for many years.  
  
During their travels together the two had encountered many amazing things. Trolls, elves, dragons, and ancient magical places, were some of the things they experienced together. And as wonderful and thrilling as it was Harry was never truly healed. He experienced, and experiences nightmares and flashbacks of times wished to be forgotten. Voldemort, although dead, plagued his mind constantly. Nacht wanted to get Harry help, but he refused any contact with the human and wizard kind.  
  
Dumbledore's letter was something Nacht had been waiting for, perhaps now Harry would get the help he needed, if he could only persuade him.  
  
As they rode on, the sun falling gracefully behind them, the emerald eyed man thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time to come home.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Although wizards aged slower and lived longer than muggles, Severus Snape did not look a day over thirty-five, with the exception of a few gray hairs. He was still the head of Slytherin and the potions professor; he still had his sleek black hair and his piercing black eyes. His glare could frighten any of the students to wet their knickers, but today he could glare to save his life. It's been eleven years since Harry Potter left to do whatever he needed to do, and soon he would be back, if he accepted the teaching position.  
  
Pacing back and forth relentlessly the potions master could not help but worry about what he was going to do when he looked into Potters green eyes. The eyes Lilly gave to him. Potter's sixth year was the year that Lucius Malfoy was revealed to be Dumbledore's inside spy; it was also the year Severus found out the truth about Potter.  
  
Now, alone in the Snape mansion, Severus tried desperately to find a way he would tell Potter the truth. In sixth year he had been so angry and frustrated with Lucius about the 'incident' that he treated Potter worse then normal, and in the end the green eyed boy have saved his life and freed him of Voldemort. He never thanked the boy for it either, and when seventh year rolled around Severus had tried to forget about it and move on with his life.  
  
Lucius of course pursued Severus to no end about it, but when he finally got the courage and sense to talk to Potter, he disappeared into the horizon. At first Severus wanted to go looking for him but Dumbledore suggested against it, "Harry needs time Severus, he'll come back when he's ready," and with a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore smiled at the glowering potions master.  
  
Now eleven years later the time to reveal what Severus feared most would come. First he thought that Potter didn't need to know now that he was a man, but Lucius just glared at him and told him that Harry would definetly need to know. Severus didn't know what Lucius meant by 'definetly' but he hoped deep down Harry was okay. Harry, he needed to remind himself still to call him that, it didn't make sense otherwise. Suddenly there was loud crack of magic and the longhaired Malfoy appeared before Severus. Like the potions master Lucius looked as young as Severus, of course a Malfoy wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"If you go for much longer Severus you'll wear a hole in the floor," the grey-eyed man smirked lightly, and only received a sneer in reply.  
  
"Spare me your humor Lucius and tell me about the boy, is he coming back?" Striding over to the liquor cabinet the blond pour himself a glass of cognac and took a casual sip.  
  
"I have no doubts, he will return here, I am positive," Severus gave a curt nod and sat himself down on the plush sofa. Lucius joined him.  
  
"What if he doesn't accept me Lucius? I've only been a bloody git to him," setting a comforting hand on his shoulder the elder Malfoy understood his friends fears.  
  
"I am sure that he will understand Severus, Harry has never been one to be unjust or unfair, although it will take time."  
  
"Time, it's been so long already," he replied wearily.  
  
"Yes well I know my Draco will be trilled to hear that Harry's coming back," Lucius switch topics.  
  
"Never would I have imagined those two chumming it up."  
  
"It was rather unexpected wasn't it? But not unwelcome," Severus agreed totally. Though no one knew what went one between the two during sixth year, it seemed to have brought them together.  
  
"Don't fret over it too much old friend, if you need anything you know that I will assist you in any way I can." Lucius had really been a help through these long years, Severus wasn't sure if he would get through if not for him.  
  
"Thank you Lucius," came the potion masters' truthful reply.  
  
For the rest of the night the two old friends sat and watched the flames from the hearth dance as though to impress its watchers.  
  
The only thing Severus could think of was a black haired green-eyed boy, a boy that was his one and only son.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
1: May seem confusing now, but things will become clear eventually. 2: Severus is a little OOC considering he has been stowing on the fact that he's the father of Potter. And the switch from Potter to Harry is there for a reason. Poor Sev is confused! 3: Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know how it is and if you have any comments or suggestions. 4: And yes, Lucius has been watching over Harry. Why? You'll have to wait to find out. 5: Did Sev love Lily? Yes, but only as a friend. . .  
  
TBC!  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter two A Weasly Introduction

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing here, just imagination. And ill be damned if you can take that away! But seriously, Harry Potter and all of its characters and such, belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Sorry about the lateness!!

Enjoy!

NOTE: The ages of the children may seem a bit 'unreasonable' but I promise there is a reason for it. And a whole hell of a lot happened in 6th year, you'll eventually find out what.

CHAPTER TWO

(The Weasleys)

In a cozy and aptly named house called the Burrow, lived a rather large family of redheads, and one brown haired woman. Hermione Granger-Weasley was trying to get her two four-year-old twin boys to sit still so she could feed them lunch. However this seemed impossible, so she sent them to play with their favorite twin uncles Fred and George.

Living in the now expanded Weasley house did have its advantages, someone was always there if you needed help, and although the death of Percy had put a damper on the family's spirits, the house was still as lively and full of joy as it ever was.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married at the beginning of seventh year which wasn't a big surprise considering they had been in love for over two years. The biggest surprise was the birth of their first son Harry James or HJ in sixth year. He of course was named after the-boy-who-lived Harry James Potter. The said boy wasn't terribly fond of this but accepted it when Hermione refused to change it. Besides, Ron loved to tease his first born about it.

The Golden Trio had gone through so much together; they were a family that no one could break apart. When Voldemort was killed and Harry disappeared their hearts were saddened, but they knew that one day he would return to them again. Not a day went by when the Weasley family and Hermione wouldn't think of him.

Bill and Charlie were doing extraordinarily well, both married and with children. Bill with Fleur and their daughter Amie, who would be entering Hogwarts for her fifth year, they currently live in London. Charlie was happily married to Oliver Wood and had two adopted children, one twelve and the other thirteen. Colleen, the older of the two and Brian both attended Hogwarts as well.

Fred and George oddly enough married the Patil twins; each had a twelve-year-old boy. Fred's son was George Jr. and George's son was Fred Jr, it was a confusing situation but the families were quite happy.

Ginny and Neville were expecting their first child; they lived in the Burrow along with Ron, Hermione, their children, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Luckily they were able to enlarge the Burrow so they large family could live comfortably together, Ron's and Ginny's Auror job paid well along with Neville teaching Herbology, and Hermione Charms. Paying for the expansion was no big deal.

Besides HJ and the twins who were named Travis and Trent, was their eleven-year-old daughter Savanna, who would start her first year at Hogwarts in September. It was a busy household indeed.

"Mama, mama! Poppa's home!" A tiny red haired and brown-eyed child came running into the kitchen. His face was alight with joy as he grabbed his mother's hand and drug her out by the front door where a twenty eight year old Ronald Weasley had just come from work. Hermione hugged her husband tightly and kissed him. Ron was no longer a boy; he was tall with a strong build and a strong chin. His hair was still short, but gelled back, giving him a Draco like quality, which he was often teased about. Hermione was taller as well, about 5' 8" with her long curly brown hair that was usually pulled into a bun or ponytail, and her large chocolate eyes witch could still hypnotize many men.

"How was it? What did Dumbledore say?" Giving her husband a questioning look, Ron stepped past her into the living room.

"The note was sent but there hasn't been a reply yet. Malfoy said that he has received the letter and says that he is sure that Harry will come back to us," Ron sat down on the sofa and Hermione joined him. However Ron was having doubts about their old friend.

"Come on Ron! Harry will accept you know he will, besides, you being a git about it wont help the situation." Turning towards the woman he married Ron had a sour look on his face.

"Me the git? Me!? How could you say such a thing when I wasn't the one to run out on my best friends for eleven years!" Hermione had to admit he had a point.

"Yes well I'm sure he had a good reason to, you know Harry would never intentionally hurt us Ron. But, I am worried, when Harry defeated Voldemort all those years ago he seemed troubled." Regarding her sorrow filled eyes, Ron gently wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

"Sorry about being a 'git.' You're right though, Harry was troubled, changed even. I want my best friend back Herm, I miss him so much." Laying her head on his shoulder Hermione closed her brown eyes, "I know," she said softly.

"When he gets back we'll do what we can to help him." Smiling, Hermione agreed.

"And what do you plan on doing?" She asked him.

"Well first I'll talk to Fred an George, to see if there are any new tricks on the market. Then we'll plan a surprise party!"

"For his birthday?" She questioned. Ron looked down at her and smiled a true Weasley smile.

"Well that and a coming home party! We'll need lots of guests of course, and a Quidditch pitch so we can have a go at Malfoy, Charlie, and Oliver. Then at night the children will asleep of course, so we'll just have to bring out the mead, butter beer, and firewhiskey-," Hermione cut him off.

"Ronald Weasley! You're not actually planning on getting Harry drunk are you? Don't you remember the last time you did that?"

Oh how could Ron forget? It was one of the most hilarious sights he'd ever seen! It was the seventh year graduation party, only two weeks before the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. All of the seventh year students, and the teachers were there; most were a little more then tipsy. Ron and surprisingly Neville had gathered up some of the students, both girls and boys, to play a muggle game of truth or dare. When Harry took a dare Seamus had suggested that he profess his feelings of 'love' for Lucius Malfoy. Now everyone knew Harry was bi, but Lucius was not a man to go messing around with, but it was Lucius or Snape, Harry choose Lucius.

Draco was more than trilled to watch as Harry put the 'moves' on his father, in fact he even asked Collin to get a picture of it, without Harry knowing of course. Harry, drunk, stumbled up to Lucius and proceeded to tell him of his feelings for him, everyone almost wet there pants it was so funny, but no one, no even Draco could prepare them selves for what happened next.

Lucius knew what the group was up to and decided to give them a show. So he grabbed the front of Harry's robes and planted his lips onto Harry's. At the time Harry wasn't anywhere near sober, so any kind of sexual attention got the poor boy going. The older man was caught quite off guard when the green-eyed boy jumped on him and begun to deepen the kiss.

That was when Collin took the picture with his eyes open in shock and his mouth agape, like the rest of the room. It took awhile for Lucius to restrain the boy, but Harry, too tired from the alcohol and struggling had passed out. Until this day Draco still teased his father about it.

"Oh come on Herm! As disgusting as it was it 'was' bloody hilarious," Hermione only shook her head at her husband who would forever remain childish.

"Just promise me you wont go too far," it wasn't a question.

"Yes, yes, of course dear," Ron rolled his eyes, but hugged his wife closer to him. At that point there was a loud rumble of footsteps coming down the stairs; the 'Cavalry' was coming. First to come running down the stairs was HJ, who was sporting very neon green hair and looked quite disgruntled.

"Father! Look! Look at what YOUR brothers did to my hair!" Pointing directly at his green hair to emphasize his disappointment, HJ ignored his chuckling mother and laughing father as Fred, George, the twins, and Savanna strolled down the stairs.

"Aw come on now HJ, it's not all that bad, in fact I'd say it's an-,"

"Improvement," Fred answered for his brother. Brows creased in annoyance as HJ gave his uncles a Malfoy worthy sneer and waited for his parents to resolve the situation. Because Ron was still trying to fight off his giggles, Hermione shook her head and told the two pranksters to undo the spell.

"Now that's enough torturing your brother 'children,'" she looked at Fred and George as well, they just smiled back, "why don't you all go outside and start a Quidditch game?" At the mention of the flying sport all the Weasley's, except Hermione and HJ were out the door and setting up the teams in an excited fervor. Patting the seat next to her so that her oldest son would sit down, Hermione gave her son a special smile that only he received.

"Thanks mom," the brunette said quietly. Grabbing her sons' hand, Hermione looked deeply into light amber eyes searching for resolve, but as always none came. Harry James Weasley was a bit of a mystery, and although he was a very smart and talented child, he wasn't at all like his brothers and sisters. Where they were high spirited and full of energy he was quiet and calculative, and where they were outspoken, he was introverted. Perhaps she wasn't wrong in naming him after the-boy-who-lived.

"Schools coming up soon, are you looking forward to another year?" She asked casually to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, me an' Vince are going to finally be able to study Animagus potions with Professor Snape." Although a Weasley and in Griffindor, HJ and Severus got along quite well, mainly due to the boys capability to brew potions well.

Vince, short for Vincent is the child of Pansy and Draco, who was forced to couple with her so that the Malfoy bloodline would continue if anything were to happen to him. Pansy had died valiantly protecting her child when Voldemort demanded that she hand him over for dark arts experiments. Although Draco and Pansy did not love each other they held respect for one another because of Vincent, and the light side of the war.

Vincent is the very copy of his father and grandfather. Tall and slender, with long platinum hair and hazy silver eyes he was wanted by all the girls and revered by all the boys. Of course he and HJ are inseparable and could be seen together everywhere, a Griffindor and Slytherin side by side. After the war the houses still remained separate but were more tolerant with each other after all once students began to see that not all Slytherins are dark wizards.

With their good looks and top ranking grades, good looks, and Proffessor Snape on their side; ruthless as ever, they 'rule the school.'

Hermione smiled at her son, "I wonder what animal forms you two will take?"

"I say HJ takes after his old man, isn't that right son!" giving a chuckle Ron remember when he and Herm signed up to be Animagi, Ron shocked everyone and turned out to be a red-tailed hawk. Hermione however was no surprise, a slender and perfectly white cat to suit her slyness and intelligence.

Hermione shook her head, "well just be sure to let us know the second the two of you find out okay? I'd really love to know."

"Okay mom," the first-born complied, "Vince should be here soon, we're going to practice Quidditch." When HJ had left, only Hermione and her husband were left. Taking a deep breath in the red head hugged his wife closer to him.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Closing her eyes she cuddled closer to Ron.

"I sure hope so Ron, I sure hope so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the mansion not too far away, Draco Malfoy dreamt of a green-eyed and black-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He dreamt of him coming home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gasp! Is that a hint of slashy-ness? Maybe... (Te he he)

Questions let me know!

And please review, your fingers are working. (though you may not know it!)

HJ: 3rd year

Vince: 3rd year

Fred and George Jr.: 2nd year

Amie: 5th

Savanna: 11th

PLUS READER REVIEWS!

Mikito: Fave? Really? SWEET! Thankies sooo mooch!

It'sHardToBelieve: (Sniffle) You're too kind.

HermioneGreen: Well thankies! And yes, you will see what happened between Draco and Harry plus more! It might not be for a couple of chappies, but it will be there.

HermioneGreen: Yay! Thanks!

Ladynight: You really like them? (Smiles triumphantly) And sorry bout the lateness, but my boss is making me work overtime! Stupid (grumble...) And yes! You have lots o energy, you should give some to me!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

NOTE! No beta reader for this, so it might be kinda crumbly... o

O

O

O

O

O

Chapter Three

Harry to Nacht

Nacht to Harry

'July 1st, so the day has finally come,' Harry thought as he and Nacht entered the familiar Scottish highland territory. The castle, which was guarded against muggle eyes did not escape the two figures that walked ever closer, though still considerably far away. Emerald eyes looked down into sienna ones, and Harry petted Nacht's soft midnight mane.

What is it Smaragd? The stallion's deep voice entered Harry's mind contentedly.

I'm, not sure I can do this Nacht. Hogsmeade is up ahead, and past that is Hogwarts. Snorting with anger the black horse shook his head in disbelief. After weeks of arguments Harry had finally decided to take up Dumbledore's offer to teach. He even resorted to making his friend trip over rocks unsuspectingly until Harry could be annoyed no further.

Everything will be fine, I refuse to carry you back home and besides, I like it here, a change of scenery is good for both of us. If there was something to agree on it was that. Although the Black Forest was beautiful Harry refused to be with other humans, muggle or magical. That limited their living space drastically. To Nacht, this was quite nice indeed, even if Scotland had a tendency to rain often, and it didn't get dark until almost eleven pm.

His dark haired friend still didn't look convinced.

Sciße! I can't take this anymore! Were going Smaragd and that's final. Rearing up and neighing loudly Nacht took off galloping towards the town of Hogsmeade, with Harry holding on tightly.

I'll get you for this Nacht! I swear I'll turn you into glue.

Yes, but then you'll still be stuck with me! Sighing, Harry gave up on arguing with his hoofed friend and hugged Nacht's muscled neck tightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hogsmeade was the same calm little wizarding town it had always been. But when a dark haired man in tattered robes came riding in on a black stallion bareback, one would wonder what it was all about. Although people did not crowd around, since it would be quite rude indeed, they choose to pointedly stare.

You'd think that they were looking at a Welsh Green or something, Harry commented, while trying not to hex the people around him.

Although I've never actually seen that breed before I'm sure it would be much worse. It's not a long way to the castle so we'll be out of here soon. The stallion could feel Harry's uncertainty about being with people again, especially since he was digging his nails into his fur a little to deep.

Trying to ignore the staring wizarding folk, Harry looked to around to notice that not much had changed. There was definitely more people, and that was due to the fact that Voldemort was dead. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes seemed to be doing extraordinarily well, due to the fact that the store seemed to be packed. Yes it was almost like old times, except that Harry wasn't sure he wanted any part of it. So keeping his head down he hoped that no one would recognize him.

Finally they passed The Three Broomsticks and were nearing the Hogsmeade Station. When Harry looked back he could see the form of the old Shrieking Shack and immediately wondered how Remus was doing. After the death of Sirius the werewolf seemed to age dramatically, the only light that was ever seen in his eyes were reserved for Harry, the only memory of his old friends. Harry didn't want to hurt Remus, there were just too many things he had to get away from, and if he hadn't of left he didn't know what he would do. When Sirius died the Dursely's just got worse, or Vernon did anyway. His punishments grew to the point where Harry thought he'd never wake up, or he didn't want to. Even glamours and healing creams were close calls to someone finding out, even if Harry deserved it. Or thought he did. Now back at the place where his greatest dreams and nightmare could and had come true, the emerald-eyed boy had no clue what to do.

Passing through the gates he looked out at the lake where he and his Gryffindor friends would swim and play tag with the squid. Where he saved his friends from the Merpeople in the second task, and would take long walks by just to clear his mind. No, this was not going to be easy.

Arriving at the castle Harry slid off of Nachts back and led him to the front doors.

Ready Nacht?

Looking almost incredulously at his human friend, the stallion huffed and stamped his foot. You want me to go with you?

Well why not? I can't do this alone, don't tell me you're going to let me go in there by myself! If a horse could only roll his eyes. . .

Fine, but you do know this will attract attention, not good attention.

I know, I just cant do it alone! Don't make me repeat myself Nacht.

Alright. So together they entered the castle.

As Nacht was admiring the beauty of the old castle, Harry was trying to keep old demons out of his mind. Quickly he and his stallion made their way up to Dumbledore's office, with no interference, but without a password.

"Umm, lemon drops, no? How about Fizze Wizzbees? Bertie and Botts? Banshee Bars? Pirate Popsicles?"

Smaragd, what in the sieben hölle are you doing? Looking rather upset and frustrated Harry told Nacht about Dumbledores silly obsession with candy passwords. Of course being a horse, Nacht thought it was indeed quite odd, and silly.

"Vampire lollies? Canary Creams? Nosebleed Nougat? Bugger! I don't know, Reese's Pieces!"

To Harry's amazing surprise the gargoyle hopped aside and the staircase was revealed. 'Never would have thought. . .'

Nacht, I don't think you can fit so will you wait here for me?

Of course Smaragd, good luck.

Nodding to his friend the emerald-eyed boy made his slow decent up the stairs and into his old Headmasters office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twinkling blue eyes listened as a twenty eight year old Harry Potter tried to guess the password. It was a rather mean thing to do, but Albus Dumbedore was anything if not a little wicked at times. He honestly didn't think anyone would have guessed Reese's Pieces, a muggle candy no less.

Footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs, and the old wizard smiled merrily. Harry Potter had always been like a grandchild to him, like his father had been seen as a son. He only wished he could've been there for Harry as these last eleven years passed, Lucius did a well enough job and the old man was grateful for the elder Malfoy's legendary spying skills.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, long time no see," Harry gracefully, albeit a bit shakily walked into the office and took a seat across from the twinkling eyed headmaster.

"Yes it has, what have you been doing all these years Harry? Care to enlighten an old man?" A smirk came across the younger wizards lips,

"Perhaps you should ask Lucius that," an eyebrow raised.

"Could you blame me for wanting to make sure you were safe?" Harry sighed and leaned heavily onto his right arm, of course he knew about Lucius, how could he not? The Malfoy's magical aura was too distinct to blend in with everything else, he stood out like a sore thumb.

"No, but now that I'm here I wouldn't mind a little more privacy," a definite Snape like glare adorned Harry's features, but Albus wouldn't tell him that, yet.

"Yes, yes of course my dear boy. Now tell me your plans on teaching, you do have something written up don't you?" Now that Harry thought about it, he never really got around to a syllabus, he was to busy deciding whether he would even return.

"Actually, I was just going to wing it," he hopped that would work.

"Hmm, splendid! I never would have thought about it, but it makes perfect sense. Very well Mr. Potter, I look forward to seeing how your plan works out." Albus Dumbledore would never change, Harry was certain of that. "Now why don't you let Jubbi here show you to your rooms, Jubbi." He gave a call and a house elf dressed in layers of brightly colored fabrics appeared with a pop.

"Hello Harry Potter Sir, your rooms are this way," turning back to the headmaster Harry gave a curt nod and a look that said 'we'll talk later.' With that he followed the little creature to where Nacht was waiting for him.

How did everything go?

Fine I think, he's still the same loony headmaster,

That's good right? The stallion looked towards his companion.

I really don't know.

As they were walking Harry noticed that he was being led down towards the dungeons, were they planning on putting him with Snape?

"Here is your chambers mister Potter sir, the password is 'light magic.'"

"Very well, thank you Jubbi," there was a pop and the elf disappeared. Looking at the portrait, he saw that it was of a man he didn't recognize, the middle aged man had on black robes that seemed to be rather regal. He was tall, slender, and had long black hair, which was tied into a loose ponytail. Black eyes looked down curiously at Harry.

"Well what do we have here?" The words seemed to gracefully flow from his mouth. Harry didn't want to be stuck out in the hallway any longer then necessary so he gave the password and stormed into his new rooms, with Nacht right behind him.

Luckily the door was large enough for the horse to walk through. Saying a few incantations, Harry conjured half the living room into a space where Nacht could comfortably stay.

You seem angry Smaragd, what's the matter? Plopping himself onto the green leather couch the wizard let a hand rake through his long silky hair.

"I can't believe they put me not even three doors down from that slimy git!"

What slimy git is this? Not your dark vampire-like potions master of which you so loved to tell me about?

The very same, Nacht couldn't believe that someone who had saved the boys life so many times could be that bad, but it seemed his friend was hurting. Before Harry knew it, where Nacht once stood, was now a slender spiky haired, sienna-eyed man. Nacht didn't like reverting to this form often, but he sensed that his friend needed human comfort. Wrapping his arms around wizard the stallion held onto his only companion in silence.

Harry closed his eyes and relished in being held by Nacht. Talking to Dumbledore was hard enough; being anywhere near Snape was going to be hell. After fifth year they learned to work together but Harry could always see the hate and disgust in the potion masters eyes, he would never accept Harry for being more then a celebrity. No, Harry was nothing more then a used tool, and a monster. How could anyone accept what he had become? What he had given up to make sure everyone didn't have to.

He could feel the effects of the day take its toll on his mind and body; he only wished that his dreams would be forgiving for one night. Unfortunately it was not to be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus Snape had just received the news; Harry was back, and now only a few rooms away. The beating of his heart refused to cease as he thought of a way to confront his newly found son. He had treated him terribly and he knew it, but would Harry give him a chance regardless? Most likely not, the boy was a spoiled celebrity and they never change, but perhaps time has changed him for the better.

'NO, definitely not, the boys a Snape, and Snapes are too stubborn for their own good, but he's also Lilly's,' the red headed woman was sincere and kind. She forgave easily and helped without a second thought, but was Harry like that?

He had never actually got to know the child, always pushing him away because of his cheek, but he's not a boy anymore, and he's certainly been through quite a bit.

"Dammit Potter! Why do you have to be so perplexing?" He would just have to walk over there and see how much the boy has for himself, if only he could get his legs to walk that far.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

O

O

O

O

O

Blah: I know the thought of a horse walking through the school seems a little unlikely, but Harry seriously cant go anywhere without him. Do you want him in human form or horse form? I dunno if you like Nacht as a human. He's not a human truly; he's just magical so he can assume the form. Also, I don't know if you want a slash like relationship from the two, I wasn't sure if I should put it in. Let me know.

Also: Snape has a confusing like bi polar personality, if its annoying im sorry. --

Plus: I love Albus. So he'll be weird, or Albus-like!

Review please! I need to know I should continue.

I doesn't take long...


End file.
